


Cardinal Sin

by darlingbatsy



Series: The Many Mistakes of Matthew Murdock [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: “Well, you’re the Punisher, yeah? How ‘bout you punish me?”





	Cardinal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> ty to seth, jackson, maggie, and madison!

A rooftop fight with with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen ending in a passionate kiss with roaming hands was not where Frank had expected the night to take him. But here they were, Murdock pressed against the same bricks Frank had once chained him to out of fear and anger. That night been oddly intimate. They had seen the inner workings of each other, and it had been ugly.

Frank’s trip down memory lane was interrupted by crimson-gloved hands fumbling with his belt and a mouth at his neck.

“Woah, woah, okay, slow down, Red. I don’t wanna do this here.”

“You don’t?”

“I’m not gonna fuck you for the first time on a dirty roof.” Frank laughed at the slight tilt of Matt’s head that meant that surprised him. “Yeah, I know I seem like the kind of guy that’d enjoy that, and honestly, most nights, I would. But just humor me here. Let’s go back to my place.”

“You have a place?”

“It’s not much but it’s okay for what we need.”

Matt shook his head. “I don’t really care. I just need you right now.”

“Look, maybe all I deserve is a dirty fuck on a rooftop that smells like piss, but you. You deserve more than that, Choirboy.”

Shaking his head again, he laughed. “Right now, I’m not the innocent Catholic you think I am. I can be as dirty as you want, wherever you want,” he drawled, mouthing at Frank’s jaw and eliciting a stifled groan from the assassin. He chuckled.

“I’m sure you can, Red. But come on, I don’t live far from here.”

-

“Come on, sunshine, you gotta tell me what you want,” Frank whispered, his voice softer than Matt ever imagined it could be, yet just rough enough that his response was limited to moaning and wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck. He pushed his face into his shoulder, taking in the scent of sweat and gunpowder and grime and everything that screamed Frank, mixed with the telltale hints of arousal and nervousness and apprehension and excitement. “What do you want, baby?”

Matt laughed a little at the new nickname, but he took the question seriously. “Well, you’re the Punisher, yeah? How ‘bout you punish me?” Frank raised an eyebrow, clearly thrown off by Matt’s eagerness, but his hesitation didn’t last long. He pushed Matt back, throwing him off his lap and back against the dirty sheets on the filthy mattress. And Jesus Christ, he looked pretty like that. Frank swallowed hard before bending down to grab Matt’s wrists and pin them to the bed.

Without missing another beat, Frank attacked his neck with lips and tongue and teeth, aiming to add a different type of bruise to Matt’s trademark mottled skin. When Frank bit down, Matt whimpered and threw his head back.

“Interesting,” muttered Frank. “I guess I just realized that because of your powers or whatever the fuck, you’re probably real sensitive when it comes to this stuff, huh, Red?” He coyly slid a knee between Matt’s legs as he waited for a response from the man underneath him.

“Frank, please, just… just fuck me, please,” Matt said, no, _whined_. With that, Frank’s question was more than answered, and he was quite pleased that everything he was about to do to Matt would be amplified on a superhuman level.

“Well if I give you what you want just like that, is it really much of a punishment?” Frank said, smiling down at Matt. He was enjoying himself way too much. “But, if you’re good for me… well then that’s a different story, isn’t it?”

Matt moaned again, twisting his body, trying to get more friction. Frank squeezed his wrists harder and pressed down. “Fuck, okay. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Don’t tell me, show me. Relax and stay still.”

In an attempt to obey the man looming over him, Matt tried to breathe slower, tried to think about anything besides the fact that he was in bed with the goddamned Punisher, both of them stripped down to only their underwear.

“Not gonna lie, I wish I had something to tie you up with. Bet you’d look real pretty like that, Murdock.”

“I’m surprised,” Matt breathed, voiced strained. “I’m surprised you don’t.” And Frank laughed at that, into the marked-up crook of Matt’s neck.

Then, finally, showing a bit of mercy to the mess that was Daredevil, Frank began to make his way down his torso, releasing his wrists in order to trace Matt’s many scars, leaving a trail of surprisingly soft kisses as he went. Unable to help himself, Matt thrust his hips up to meet Frank’s.

  
“I thought I told you to stay still, baby. Thought you were gonna be good for me.”

“God, Frank, you’re so…” Matt trailed off with a moan and turned his head to the side when Frank’s thumbs started rubbing circles on his hips. “Please, fuck me. I need you. I need you, Frank.”

Maybe it was because Matt sounded so good begging, or maybe it was because he couldn’t keep teasing the poor man any longer, but Frank did. Hard and relentless, he tried to his very best to keep all feelings out of it.

So that’s why he didn’t tell Matt it was his first time since Maria. That’s why he left his own apartment to go roam the streets after Matt fell asleep. That’s why he decided he needed to skip town until he could sort out what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
